


Альтернатива

by KisVani



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В альтернативных реальностях возможно все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альтернатива

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после 8-го сезона, но спойлеры касаются, в основном, 2 и 3 сезонов. Селфцест (секс с существом, находящемся в идентичном теле), немного ксенофилии, а так же семейные ценности.  
> Написано для команды Фантастики на ФБ 2012.

В определенный момент понимаешь, что твоя жизнь стояла вверх тормашками слишком долго, чтобы что-то новое могло вывести тебя из равновесия. Это уже привычка сохранять баланс

Работа в Зоне 51 была интересной, и Сэм не могла сказать, что слишком сильно скучает по бесконечным миссиям ЗВ-1, где каждые пару дней они приходили на новую планету. Нет, конечно, иногда накатывала ностальгия по старой команде — по Джеку, по Дэниелу и Тилку, — но каждый раз она напоминала себе, что у них всех есть своя работа, и ей ничто не мешает звонить хотя бы изредка Джексону или наведываться к О'Ниллу во время его рыбалки, когда он просто «Джек», а не «генерал». С Тилком все было сложнее, но при желании можно было устроить встречу и с ним. Только Сэм ничего этого не делала.  
И ее собственный телефон молчал.

Это походило на неоговоренную клятву молчания между ними четырьмя. Даже когда ей случилось пересечься с Дэниелом на какой-то конференции, куда археолог затесался неведомым образом, они ограничились вежливыми приветствиями.

Билл Ли спросил тогда у Картер, что произошло, на что она ответила абсолютно честно, что ничего — мол, все в порядке.

И так оно и было на самом деле. Их связь никуда не делась, случись что-то — ничто не помешало бы им работать одной командой снова... по крайней мере, Сэм так чувствовала. Относится ли это к другим — она не знала. Назвать ощущение, не покидавшее ее, Картер не могла до тех пор, пока не поговорила с братом.

Их отношения с Марком всегда носили слегка напряженный характер, но странным образом наладились, стоило перестать бывать на засекреченных заданиях »телеметрии дальнего космоса» по пять дней в неделю. Сэм неожиданно для себя поняла, что брату, при всех его претензиях к ней и отцу, просто не хватало общения с сестрой.

Так что порой Картеры проводили время вместе.

Этот разговор состоялся в ничем не примечательный день. Не какой-то праздник и не годовщина, просто у Сэм и Марка совпали выходные, и в Зоне 51 не было ни одного достаточно интригующего проекта, чтоб отказаться от заслуженного перерыва.  
Они сидели в парке. Марк пил купленный неподалеку кофе, а Сэм размышляла, чего она хочет больше — съесть прихваченную по дорогу булочку или же отдать ее уткам. Они уже поговорили о работе Марка и о погоде, дальше разговор не слишком ладился. Не из-за неловкости или недоговорок (хотя и их хватало), а из-за того, что обоим не хотелось разрушать шаткого равновесия утра выходного дня.

— У тебя такой вид, — нарушил тишину Марк, — словно ты уехала учиться. Опять.

Сэм недоуменно посмотрела на него.

— Я о том, — продолжил ее брат, — что ты будто бы оставила семью, увлекалась чем-то новым, но на каникулы все равно планируешь вернуться.  
— Примерно так и есть, — улыбнулась ему Саманта.

Она подумала, что Марк прав больше, чем сам понимает. Их команда была и остается их семьей, просто они словно бы «переросли» тот период, когда могут все ужиться в одном доме. И, чтобы не разрушить его до основания, им следовало разойтись. Но это не нарушило связи между ними.  
Марк прокашлялся.

— Кстати, — продолжил он, — как там Кассандра?  
— В порядке, — лаконично ответила Сэм. — У нее сложный период, но мы справимся.

Брат выразительно посмотрел на нее.

— Что?  
— Ты же знаешь, — Марк допил кофе и смял стаканчик в кулаке, — я не понимаю, почему она для тебя так важна. Дочь подруги, я помню, ты говорила. Ребенок, которого ты давно знаешь... но это же все равно суррогат семьи, Сэмми.  
— Предлагаешь, — холодно поинтересовалась она у брата, — мне ее бросить?

От размеренного спокойствия не осталось и следа. За Кэсси Сэм была готова сражаться в любом состоянии. Марк не знал того, что знала она, не видел деревню, заваленную трупами, и единственного живого ребенка среди них. Не смотрел на рисунки Кэсси, полные крови и смерти. Не читал страха в ее глазах, когда закрывалась дверь бункера. Не видел ее, сходящую с ума из-за экспериментов, которые ставила над всеми жителями ее родины инопланетная тварь, возомнившая себя богиней... И не слышал ее плача, когда умерла Дженет, ее приемная мать.

А рассказывать было нельзя: это было бы уже разглашение секретной информации.

— Я говорю только, — примирительно сказал Марк, — что пока ты говоришь о Кассандре "мы", ты отсекаешь любые другие возможные отношения. Ты словно мать-одиночка, намертво держащаяся за своего ребенка и не подпускающая никого.  
— Позволь мне самой решать, как жить, — ответила Сэм.  
— Ты ждешь, что я извинюсь? — спросил Марк.  
— Было бы неплохо.

Он пожал плечами и промолчал. Сэм поднялась со скамейки и сказала брату:  
— Что ж, удачного дня. У меня были планы на сегодня. Спасибо за разговор.  
— Всегда рад, — ответил он.

Слова Марка не шли у Сэм из головы. Она уже достаточно давно смирилась с тем, что, скорее всего, типичной семьи, с мужем, парой детей и неоплаченными счетами за свет, у нее не будет. Исключая счета, разве что. Но это не означало, что она не собиралась оставаться одинокой. Точно так же, как не означало, что она сделала бы целью своей жизни соответствие каким-то моделям поведения. 

У Сэм было не слишком много проблем в общении, по крайней мере, не намного больше, чем у любого другого офицера ВВС США, совмещающего службу с научной деятельностью в условиях строжайшей секретности и с регулярностью раз в год предотвращающего нападение инопланетного флота на Землю.  
Говоря себе раз за разом, что она счастлива, Сэм не могла не коситься на телефон на стене лаборатории и не думать о вероятных сценариях развития событий. Она была одной из тех немногих людей на Земле, кто имел возможность убедиться в истинности теории альтернативных реальностей: ей приходилось видеть других Самант Картер, чья судьба сложилась иначе, чем ее.

Словно бы ответом на ее мысли, почти что иронией межвселенских масштабов, через пару дней в лаборатории, где проводились испытания оружия, совмещающего технологии землян, асгардов и гоа'ульдов произошел необычный выброс энергии. Он привел в негодность опытный образец, но это заметили не сразу, так как с ним прямо посреди лаборатории материализовалась... вторая Саманта Картер.

Она выглядела одновременно и более потрепанной, чем местный ее аналог, и как будто бы младше. На ней был изорванный, грязный балахон песчано-коричневого цвета, прожженный в нескольких местах, где виднелась опаленная кожа со спекшейся кровью. Всклокоченные светлые волосы этой Картер были длиной до лопаток против короткой стрижки Сэм этой Вселенной.

Они замерли, глядя друг на друга. Глаза в глаза. Кто-то из коллег местной Саманты вызвал бригаду медиков, и это было уместно, потому что альтернативная версия выглядела так, будто переместилась сюда с поля боя. Ее увели, а Сэм извинилась перед коллегами и покинула лабораторию.  
Огромным усилием воли ей удалось не пойти следом за своей копией. Для начала следовало выяснить, действительно ли она та, кем кажется, или просто хитро замаскированный шпион. Осторожность никогда не бывает лишней.

И Картер не была удивлена, когда ее позвали, чтоб подтвердить слова альтернативной Саманты.

— Скажи, — обратилась ее копия к ней, стоило переступить порог, — что ты знаешь, кто такая Роша.

Она сидела на койке, уже не в балахоне, а в белой рубашке, на одной ее руке виднелась свежая повязка, но врачи держались на почтительном расстоянии, а несколько военных держали альтернативную Сэм на прицеле.

— Знаю, — осторожно ответила местная Саманта, — в нашей Вселенной так звали одного из носителей ток'ра Джолинар Малкшур. Если речь о ней.  
Копия кивнула и чуть опустила голову, ее глаза блеснули, и она спросила глубоким, изменившимся голосом симбионта:  
— Задай такой вопрос, на который смогу ответить только я.

Сэм замерла. Много лет назад она оказалась временным носителем Джолинар, тогда земляне и ток'ра не были союзниками, более того, первые даже не подозревали о вторых. Джолинар погибла, спасая жизнь Картер, но Сэм возвращалась к ее памяти, когда в этом была необходимость. Эти воспоминания нельзя было назвать радостными.

В альтернативных Вселенных возможно все. Даже то, что Джолинар выжила и осталась в симбиозе с ней. Но нельзя исключать и того, что это может быть просто очень хитрый гоа'ульд. 

Был шанс, что их Вселенные расходятся и в этом, но Сэм задала вопрос:  
— Как ты выбралась с Нету?

Ее копия или, точнее, симбионт в теле ее копии, вздохнула. Это был уже плюс, история была малоприятной, и, если ей было тяжело об этом говорить, больше шанс, что перед ними действительно Джолинар.

— Я совокуплялась с Биннаром, лордом Нету. Однажды, когда он спал, с помощью транспортных колец переместилась на Делмак, планету Сокара, украла корабль и бежала.

Сэм кивнула. Что ж, история была верной, но можно было и дополнительно проверить эмоциональную реакцию.

— Ты рассказывала об этом кому-то? Ланташу?  
— Конечно, нет! — почти рявкнула ее собеседница.

Она снова чуть опустила голову и ответила уже обычным человеческим голосом:  
— Джолинар боялась, что он будет презирать ее.

Местная Картер снова кивнула.

— Это действительно Джолинар, — сказала она.  
— Вы уверены? — уточнил один из военных.  
— Да.

«На восемьдесят процентов», — подумала Сэм, но решила, что говорить этого вслух не стоит. Все равно оставался шанс, что это подстава. Но надежду оставляло то, что, судя по энергетическим подписям, перемещение действительно состоялось между разными Вселенными. Так что, в любом случае, у ее копии есть веские причины для сотрудничества.

Даже если она лжет.

Охрану не убрали полностью. Это было еще одной мерой предосторожности. И пока они работали, пытаясь восстановить условия энергетического всплеска, сделавшие брешь между Вселенными, поблизости находилось двое вооруженных солдат.

— Извини за это, — сказала Сэм.  
— Ничего, я все понимаю, — ответила ее копия.

А потом Джолинар, взявшая контроль, добавила:  
— Мне не привыкать к недоверию.  
— Я знаю, что ток'ра не держат секретов друг от друга. И доверяют друг другу.

«Что нередко стоит им жизни», — подумала при этом Сэм. Она знала случаи, когда именно абсолютная вера в «своих» подводила ток'ра, не позволяя им вычислить шпиона.

— Я не всегда была ток'ра, — ответила Джолинар, улыбаясь.

Странно было наблюдать такую глубокую, знающую улыбку древнего существа на собственном лице. Сэм передернула плечами.

— Не всегда? — эхом спросила она.  
— Я не дитя Эйджерии, – объяснила Джолинар. — Я присоединилась к ток'ра по собственному желанию, и мне непросто давалось следовать их правилам, а им – доверять мне.

Этого Сэм не знала. Да, она когда-то была носителем Джолинар, ее память оставалась с ней, но нескольких суток вряд ли могло хватить на то, чтоб узнать подробности биографии.

— По-моему, — сказала она, — тот, кто отступился от своих взглядов во имя войны, которая может не увенчаться успехом, заслуживает уважения.  
— Не все было так героически, — ответила Джолинар, — я просто хотела жить.

Сэм не знала, что ответить. Это была одна из тех ситуаций, когда кто-то (говорить «человек» в сложившихся обстоятельствах было бы глупо) уже все решил для себя.

— Вы прослушали миниатюру, — человеческим голосом сказала Саманта из альтернативной реальности, — «Самобичевание Джолинар Малкшур». Я это слушаю по два раза на день вот уже семь лет.  
— А как ты вообще... — Картер не знала, как сформулировать вопрос корректно.  
— Решилась на симбиоз? — спросила ее альтернативная версия. — Сначала генерал Хэммонд поверил Джолинар.  
— Просто так? — вырвалось у Сэм.

Она не могла принять, что генерал, с их знаниями на тот момент, действительно мог просто отпустить своего офицера, чье тело захватил вероятный противник.

— Нет, нас сначала чуть не убили. Тогда и отпустил.

Сэм кивнула.

— Джолинар нашла ток'ра, мне объяснили ситуацию: они не знали, как быстро найдут нового носителя, и я согласилась подождать до этого момента.  
— Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное, — продолжила за нее Сэм.  
— Именно, — альтернативная версия кивнула. — И я нисколько не жалею.  
— Точно? — переспросила Сэм.

Ответом ей была мягкая задумчивая улыбка. Эта ее версия была будто сама по себе младше. И дело было вовсе не в том, что ее лицо почти не изменилось за прошедшие годы, а в том, как она вела себя. Как улыбалась, как говорила. Будто присутствие в ее разуме древнего существа в какой-то мере защищало ее от жестокости мира. А может, дело было в том, что этой Саманте не нужно было ежедневно доказывать, что она может быть офицером, талантливым ученым и, к тому же, женщиной. Ток'ра не страдали гендерным шовинизмом, в отличие от армии США.

— А что с Мартуфом и Ланташем? — спросила Сэм.  
— Все сложно.

Ответ был лаконичным и не подразумевал продолжения. Видимо, говорить об этом было труднее, чем обо всем остальном.  
Они вернулись к построению модели энергетического выброса.

Первый приступ настиг альтернативную Сэм на следующий день. Картер из этой Вселенной уже видела подобное, когда через квантовое зеркало из еще одного альтернативного мира пришли другие Саманта и майор Ковальски. Мироздание само пытается прийти в норму и убрать лишний элемент. Была надежда, что их Вселенные расходятся не слишком сильно, тогда удалось бы избежать последствий, но этого не случилось.

Медики были на месте, когда вторая Сэм уже поднялась с пола. Точнее, не она, а Джолинар.

— Все в порядке, — сказала ток'ра. — Насколько я понимаю, ваша я мертва?  
— Да, — подтвердила Сэм.  
— В таком случае, флуктуаций относительно меня не будет.

Что ж, это было разумно. Их тела различаются уже достаточно сильно, вопрос стоял только в такой мелочи, как мозговая активность. По большому счету, Картер ожидала, что и с этим проблем не будет, потому что с симбионтом она менялась известным образом, но, похоже, все было не так очевидно. Но, как стало понятно по прекратившимся судорогам, механизм Вселенной мог пропустить Джолинар, в то время, как Сэм – нет.

— А Саманта? — уточнила Картер.  
— Ей ничто не угрожает.

Сэм больше интересовало, насколько глубоко она будет спрятана внутрь собственного разума, если «у руля» останется только Джолинар, но решила, что это не совсем уместный вопрос. 

Ей приходилось напоминать себе, что альтернативная Сэм — не она, и в их с Джолинар союзе они двое разбираются лучше, чем кто-то третий, пусть и имеющий очень похожую биографию.

Восстановить все основные факторы с «этой» стороны не было слишком сложно, но то, что касалось «другой» было тяжелее.  
— Если бы мы могли как-то отслеживать энергетические потоки твоей Вселенной, — вслух размышляла Сэм.

Она задумчиво постукивала карандашом по столу. Они с Джолинар сидели в столовой. В Зоне 51 она разительно отличалась в лучшую сторону от этого же места на базе под горой Шайен. Не то, чтобы после прошедших восьми лет Саманта могла сильно жаловаться на еду, но тут было заметно вкуснее. Видимо, концентрация привередливых ученых делала свое дело.

— Мы можем, — сказала Джолинар.

Сэм подняла на нее глаза и снова отвела: пусть и удалось несколько привыкнуть видеть свое тело со стороны (одетое, к тому же, в ее вещи), но выражение лица оставалось совершенно чужим и это пугало.

Они начали работу над следящим устройством. Руководство было возмущено тратой времени и ресурсов, но кто-то из верхов, Сэм подозревала, кто именно, надавил на нужные места, и их с Джолинар оставили в покое.

Даже убрали солдат, тенью следовавших за ток'ра.

Прибор, отслеживающий конкретные энергетические всплески другой Вселенной был сделан, а лаборатория с «этой» стороны подготовлена. Таким образом, стоило засечь нужный момент, и Джолинар могла отправиться домой.

А до этого нужно было терпеливо ждать.

Сэм не уходила от лаборатории и в какой-то момент осознала, что не может уснуть. Даже не так, не может позволить себе спать, пока не убедится, что все сработает верно. Она пила кофе литрами и ждала.

Джолинар молча наблюдала за ней в то время, когда не прощалась с теми учеными, с которыми успела познакомиться в Зоне 51. Странным образом ток'ра умудрилась наладить с людьми чуть ли не дружеские отношения, и это притом, что она почти все время работала над своим возвращением домой.

Когда Джолинар вошла, Сэм, наверное, в трехсотый раз прогоняла на компьютере симуляцию перемещения.

— Тебе стоило бы отдохнуть, — ток'ра положила руки на плечи Картер.

Но та вздрогнула не из-за этого, а из-за того, что Джолинар сказала это не своим голосом, а голосом носителя.

— Не делай так, — попросила Сэм.  
— Тебе не нравится собственный голос? — спросила Джолинар.

Она убрала руки и встала рядом с Сэм, опираясь на стол.

— Мне не нравится, когда им пользуешься ты, а не она.

Джолинар промолчала. Она смотрела на Картер, и та не выдержала долго ее пристального взгляда и отвела глаза.

— Извини, но я все равно не могу... воспринять вас вдвоем. Мне кажется, что это с самого начала было принуждением и так им и осталось. И тебе все равно, она ли это или кто-то другой.

Сэм все-таки посмотрела на Джолинар и, вместо ожидаемого осуждения или злости, увидела что-то другое, больше похожее на понимание. С долей усталости, но именно его.

— Саманта очень важна для меня, — начала ток'ра, — среди всех моих носителей, она самая близкая и дорогая мне. Все остальные... отличались.  
Глубокий голос Джолинар — она использовала сейчас свой — чуть изменился.

— Гоа'ульды заботятся о том, чтобы у возможных носителей не было слишком много собственных мыслей. По большей части, те кто идет за нами, просто ищут мести, такой, чтобы самим не прикладывать слишком много усилий, но насолить тем, кто забрал их сестер, братьев, дочерей и сыновей. Она... ты другая.

Саманта, как завороженная, не могла отвести глаз, а Джолинар продолжала.

— Образованная, сильная, смелая и самодостаточная. Ты похожа на меня... на любого из ток'ра, и от этого союз только выигрывает. Саманта нередко спорит со мной и не позволяет мне отказаться от намеченного пути, не позволяет страху и чувству вины полностью завладеть мной. И все, что я могу дать ей взамен — это защита и вера в то, что мы победим.

Джолинар смотрела на Картер, но словно бы видела на ее месте совсем другую Сэм.

— Мне бы хотелось давать ей больше. Я готова на все ради нее. Всегда была готова, с того дня, как в порыве отчаянья проникла в ее тело.  
Сэм подумала о том моменте, когда Джолинар из их Вселенной пожертвовала собой, чтобы спасти ее. Она никогда не понимала до конца, почему та поступила так, но теперь ответ был на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Словно услышав ее последнюю мысль, Джолинар протянула руку и ласково коснулась щеки Сэм.

— Не знаю, есть ли в этом принуждение, — сказала она, глядя в глаза Картер, — но я бы ни за что не променяла мою Саманту на кого-то другого. Ни семь лет назад, ни сейчас.

Картер хотела спросить: «А через несколько сотен лет, когда наступит ее срок?» — но слова застряли у нее в горле. Она смотрела на свое собственное лицо и ее одновременно пугали и радовали восхищение и любовь, написанные на нем. Сэм прокашлялась и перевела взгляд назад на экран. Джолинар словно вышла из транса и убрала руку.

— Ты права, — сказала Картер, поднимаясь. — От того, что я посплю несколько часов, ничего не изменится...

Джолинар откатила стул в сторону и буквально сгребла Сэм за плечи, впиваясь в ее губы с неожиданным голодом. 

Это было дико и странно — целоваться с девушкой, к тому же самой собой, пусть личность была другой, но тело принадлежало самой Сэм. Дико, странно, непривычно и... приятно.

Может быть, причина была в том, что Джолинар знала ее тело лучше самой Саманты, может в том, что им обеим не хватало одного и того же, может в том, что Картер не спала уже вторые сутки, а может в чем-то еще.

— Камеры, — сказала Сэм, когда Джолинар чуть отстранилась, позволяя ей сделать вдох.  
— Здесь они не работают, — ответила ей ток'ра и криво ухмыльнулась, — я сказала всем, что это следствие работы нашей аппаратуры. В какой-то мере так и есть.  
— Ты это планировала, — с удивлением и обидой отозвалась Сэм. — Еще до того, как прийти и завести со мной душещипательный разговор!  
— Конечно.

Джолинар прижала ее к себе, и Сэм почти инстинктивно обвила ее — свое собственное — тело руками.

— Имею же я право немного развлечься перед отбытием, — прошептала ток'ра на ухо Картер.

— Сейчас я верю, что ты была гоа'ульдом, — ответила ей Сэм.

Голос срывался, потому что Джолинар прикусила мочку ее уха.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что подобные высказывания приводят ток'ра, вроде меня, в ярость?

Конечно, в ее словах было приглашение, а вовсе не злость.

Сэм могла по праву назвать это самым странным сексом в своей жизни. Начиная с того, что впервые он происходил прямо на полу, на который они сбросили одежду (что не сделало его намного теплее или удобнее). К тому же Картер, несмотря на пересуды на базе о них с Дженет, никогда не занималась сексом с женщиной. И, наконец, мало кто может похвастаться тем, что умудрился переспать с самим собой. Хотя бы в плане тела.

У Сэм появилась уникальная возможность узнать, какие у нее губы, когда она целует кого-либо в шею и как ощущаются ее ногти, с силой проходящие по чувствительной коже бедер. А еще она поняла, до какой степени приятно прикусить зубами чей-то затвердевший сосок, и мысль, что ее точно такие же не была противной, как можно было бы ожидать, а наоборот возбудила еще больше.

Джолинар, по ощущениям Сэм, была более порывистой, агрессивной и доминантной. Учитывая ее возраст и жизненный опыт, в этом не было ничего удивительного. 

Когда Картер, беспорядочно целуя ее или, точнее, свой собственный, живот, стала опускаться ниже, к треугольнику светлых волос в паху, Джолинар не дала двигаться дальше. Сэм удивленно посмотрела на нее, и глаза ток'ра блеснули, когда та перевернулась, подминая Картер под себя, с силой, большей, чем у любого человека.

«Она и не человек», — напомнила себе Сэм. Симбионты имели полный доступ ко всем ресурсам тела, даже таким, которые высвобождались только в критическую минуту.

Оттого Джолинар было легче легкого прижать Сэм к полу и сесть на нее верхом. Картер, впрочем, и не собиралась сопротивляться, но та так и застыла, глядя на распластанное под ней тело.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросила Сэм тихо.  
— Не думай ни о чем, – ответила Джолинар, — и расслабься.

Будто бы назло ее словам, в голове Картер сразу возникла мысль о том, видит ли ее альтернативная версия. И что может сказать об этом всем? Появилось смутное подозрение, что именно она и была зачинщиком происходящего. Сугубо в рамках эксперимента, расширяющего опыт.  
Джолинар улыбнулась.

— Вот оно. Ты все время размышляешь и строишь теории.

Сэм вернула ей улыбку: игра в поддразнивание продолжалась. Джолинар, знающая ее лучше, чем она сама, добивалась именно такого хода мыслей, добавляя к физиологическому процессу интеллектуальную составляющую.

«Главное, чтоб не попросила доказать гипотезу о распределении нулей дзета-функции Римана». 

Джолинар наклонилась, целуя ее и проникая языком в рот Сэм, лишая возможности возражать, даже если бы та хотела. А потом она опустилась ниже и приникла ртом к основанию шеи Картер, рассчитав при этом так, чтоб оставленные следы скрывались под воротником. А потом ниже, уже к груди, не сдерживаясь и оставляя укусы... именно так, как Сэм всегда любила. Ток'ра за семь лет действительно изучила ее тело и предпочтения в совершенстве.  
Сэм часто говорили, что пальцы у нее длинные и гибкие, но слова — это одно, а когда они, пусть и управляемые сейчас Джолинар, массируют ее клитор и проникают внутрь, понимание переходит на новый уровень.

Сэм выгнулась, кончая со стоном и вздрагивая от продолжительного оргазма.

Когда она расслабилась, то создалось ощущение, будто все тело растеклось по полу бесформенной кляксой. Джолинар легла сверху, и ее тяжесть был теплой и успокаивающей.

— Мне говорили, что я страдаю нарциссизмом, — сказала Сэм. — А я не верила.

Джолинар рассмеялась, и Картер показалось, что вибрация передалась каждой ее косточке.

— Я не совсем понимаю тебя, — продолжила Сэм, ощущая, как ее глаза закрываются, — совсем не понимаю...

Ток'ра что-то ответила, но расслышать, что именно, было выше человеческих сил. Картер почувствовала, как тепло от второго тела исчезает, а потом — как сильные руки легко поднимают ее с пола. Дальше сон окончательно утянул ее в свои темные воды.

Сэм проснулась от тревожного сигнала. Она не сразу поняла, что это не сирена, а звук, означающий подходящий энергетический всплеск в другой Вселенной.  
Шея затекла и Картер массировала ее, ошарашено оглядываясь. Она была одета и сидела за столом: на экране компьютера прокручивалась симуляция перемещения. Джолинар нигде не было.

"Поздравляю, — сказала сама себе Сэм, поднимаясь, — первый эротический сон за последние пять лет".

Но она отбросила эту мысль: стоило почувствовать недвусмысленную, саднящую боль там, где Джолинар впивалась в ее кожу. По всей видимости, ток'ра решила восстановить первоначальную картину на случай, если заглянет кто-то кроме нее. Разумно, но шея и спина Сэм были не очень согласны.  
Сама Джолинар уже была в лаборатории, куда поспешила и Картер. Она надела балахон, в котором прибыла к ним, теперь он был выстиран и починен, и выглядела собранной.

— Готова вернуться домой? — спросила Сэм.  
— Да.

Она улыбнулась той самой глубокой, мудрой и старой улыбкой, которая неделю назад пугала Картер.

— У меня есть моя Саманта, — сказала Джолинар, — у нас обеих есть другие ток'ра. Думаю, у тебя тоже есть те, кому ты важна. Тебе не обязательно быть одной.

Сэм кивнула.

— Удачи, — сказала она, когда Джолинар исчезла со вспышкой света.

Ей предложили взять несколько выходных. Сэм какое-то время сопротивлялась, утверждая, что все ее проекты и без того затормозили из-за форс-мажора с Джолинар, но настойчивости руководства Зоны 51 подчинялись даже такие упрямцы, как Родни МакКей, так что у привыкшей к военной субординации Сэм не было никаких шансов.

Дома она первым делом наткнулась на неоплаченные счета, дальше были сообщения на автоответчике: отдыхающая в летнем лагере Кэсси с железобетонной регулярностью звонила на домашний телефон Саманты и докладывала о своем состоянии, погоде и о том, какая вокруг нее социальная обстановка. Она так и говорила: «Социальная обстановка».

Сэм точно не знала, в чем причина, и собиралась заняться этим, как только ее воспитанница вернется домой. Она подозревала, что косвенным образом влияли новые подруги Кэсси: Джоси и Коррин, о которых Картер пока знала только имена.

Сэм задумчиво посмотрела на телефон. В воспоминаниях всплыли слова Джолинар.

Она сняла трубку и набрала номер Дэниела. На пятом гудке ей пришло в голову, что тот может быть на миссии или не дома, или спать... Сэм уже была готова положить трубку, когда ей ответили.

— Дэниел Джексон, слушаю.  
— Привет, это я...  
— Сэм? Что случилось?

«Действительно, что у меня случилось?»

— Ничего, — быстро сказала она, — просто хотела услышать кого-то из вас, а звонить Джеку... Сам понимаешь.  
Дэниел хмыкнул.  
— Еще бы. Как там дела на твоей работе?

«Я переспала с самой собой, хотя это была не я.»

— Да как обычно, знаешь. А у тебя?  
— Замечательно. Хотя... Мне вас не хватает.  
— Мне тоже, Дэниел, мне тоже.


End file.
